Bloods Worth
by WolfRider21
Summary: Makoto Kino moves to Bon Temps, and becomes the new chef of Merlottes. When she accepts an invite to cater a vampire's affair, then she becomes the target of the Fellowship of the Sun. Includes char. from Anno Dracula.
1. Chapter 1

I finally managed to get some of my fics uploaded. This is the first, don't expect me to constantly update, I don't have internet where I live, and can update only when I'm able to access the internet. Please read and review.

WolfRider21

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the Sookie Stackhouse series

**Bloods Worth**

**Prologue**

Sam Merlotte had to find a new cook. Again. After coming out as a shifter, things were going, not bad, but not that good either. Business was good, but the staff was getting threatened by the Fellowship of the Sun, not that they could prove it, but it was good enough for the cook. Merlotte's ran out of chefs like they were going out of style, and finding a good chef in Bon Temps, Louisiana was hard enough. Especially because he was a shifter, it seemed that less and less people wanted a job here, no matter what the economy was like. He had already interviewed a couple dozen potentials, but they never seemed up to snuff. He picked up the resume of his next interview. Makoto Kino, a Japanese immigrant, college student, and looking for a job. She was due in a couple of minutes. Her resume looked good, good cooking marks, not so much in science. Sam couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she included that in her resume, but, at least she was honest. One interesting note was that she held a black belt in several martial arts, so she would be useful in the bar for more than just cooking. Sam looked up as someone knocked on the door. He checked the time. 5:35, right on schedule. With luck, he could hire her today and put her on the night shift.

"Come in," he said, hands folded on top of his desk. The door opened, and a tall girl walked in, about Sam's height, her curly hair in a ponytail, intelligent green eyes sparkling. Her ears had cute rose earrings that somehow suited her mixture of feminity and tom boyishness. In one hand was a covered tray, held like a typical waitress. She was dressed in blue jeans and a loose white blouse.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Makoto." She talked with an air of confidence, yet humble. Like she was saying _I will get this job, and I won't screw up, and I won't show off_.

"Yes, good," Sam said. "I've been reading your resume. You have several good references, and everybody I've called has said that your food is too die for, so now I must ask, why would you want to work here?"

Makoto grinned. "This place seems very interesting. Even if I don't make it in big restaurant business, I could make a nice living here, and my friends could always visit me here and just relax. It's not a bad place to live."

Sam was surprised by her answer. Makoto Kino seemed to be a unique character. And she was confident, good looking, and ready to take on any challenge.

"If you want," Makoto interrupted Sam's thoughts. "I brought some samples for you to try," Makoto set the tray down on the desk. "I've never cooked for a shifter before," She continued. "So I don't know if you prefer anything, so I made a normal All-American meal. Fried chicken, a hamburger, medium rare, some, ah, French fries, and chocolate cake for desert."

Sam looked at the dinner, stomach growling. He had tasted some different samples this afternoon, but none of them had made him salivate like this. Sam picked up the chicken breast, and took a large bite. The chicken was nice, tender, and juicy, the skin having a nice crunch. Sam put down the chicken before his stomach got to full, and took a bite out of the sandwich. The beef was cooked to perfection, the lettuce and tomato tasted like it had come straight from the garden, and Sam was almost positive the cheese and condiments were homemade. Sam tried one of the French fries, and was sorely tempted to ask Makoto to marry her. Lastly, he took a bite of the chocolate cake. He almost died then, he could practically hear the angelic chorus. Sam took a long look at Makoto. "Can you start tonight?" he asked. Makoto nodded, grinning.

"Enjoy your dinner," Makoto said, walking out. Sam grinned, and dug in.

**Chapter One**

When Sookie Stackhouse checked in for her shift at Merlotte's that night, the last thing she expected to hear in people's minds was how absolutely wonderful the food was. Yes, sometimes she would hear a couple of people think the food was okay, and deserved a good tip, but never _I have died and reincarnated_ from three different people at one time. Sookie scanned the bar, and spotted Bill having some synthetic blood and talking to Jason, Sookie's brother. Having a nice normal conversation.

_Jesus Christ, shepherd of Judea!_ Sookie thought. Could good food make two mortal enemies have a good conversation? Sookie doubted it, but maybe she should check out the new cook.

"Order up!" Makoto called. "Table five!" Makoto turned back to the fryer, and dipped a batch of French fries into it, then turned her attention to a batch of Buffalo wings. After adding her own secret ingredient to the hot sauce, and then coating the wings, she put them on a plate with bleu cheese dressing and celery sticks. Then, she turned her attention to the fries, pulling them out of the grease, and adding real sea salt, not the bleached stuff. After that, she turned to her pet project: food specially made for vampires. Right now, she was trying to make blood ice cream, vanilla specially made for the vamps digestive system, with True Blood the main ingredient. Real blood was easier to use, but she had a feeling that some people would have a problem with that. Then she heard a commotion building up outside. _Great_, she thought.

This sort of thing happened from time to time, Sookie knew, she just wished that people would stop. Being. So. Ignorant.

A redneck, hillbilly trucker had come in and spotted Bill and immediately began to trash talk, saying all this stupid shit about how vamps should go and impale themselves on someone's stake.

"That's original," a tall girl with long curly hair snorted. Sookie glanced at the girl. She was college age, and confident, strong, and intelligent. Was this the new cook? She seemed more like someone in the military, rather than someone who could work at a bar. Was she even legal?

"Hey, girlie," the trucker sneered. "Maybe you should keep your pretty face away from these dangerous fucks."

"These 'dangerous fucks,'" Makoto snapped. "Seem more human than your ignorant heart." The crowd froze at this statement, shocked. No one moved, no one spoke. All were interested in what was going to happen. The trucker walked up to Makoto, and said, "listen, ma'am, these things are dangerous. They will suck you dry, leave you an empty husk. I think you should leave town and find a safer line of work."

Makoto laughed. Little did he know, that the girl he was talking to had fought monsters, traveled through time, and died more than once. She wasn't just Kino Makoto, part-time college student and cook, she was Sailor Jupiter, the warrior of love and lightning. And this hillbilly was about to get a taste of a good ol' Supreme Thunder.

"I can take care of myself, thank you," Makoto spat. The hillbilly laid a hand on her shoulder, and Makoto had a flash of remembrance. A thug was laying a hand on her shoulder after threatening her future friend, Usagi. And, like last time, Makoto grabbed the man by the wrist, and flipped him over and into the ground, twisted his arm, and laid a knee onto his chest. "Leave," she growled. "And don't come back until you learned some manners." She got off the man, and the man ran out of the bar, not looking back. Makoto turned to Bill.

"I apologize for the inconvenience," Makoto bowed. "Please, allow me too prepare you something to make up for it." Bill looked up at the Sailor Soldier.

"I don't think that will be much use to me, ma'am," Bill said. "I am a vampire, after all."

Makoto grinned. "I'll be right back," she said, running towards the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came out again, holding a bowl of what looked like crimson ice cream. She set it down in front of Bill. "Try it," she said. "Trust me." Bill looked hesitantly at the bowl, picked up a spoon and scooping up a bit. He glanced at it, like a kid contemplating Brussels sprouts. Makoto gave him a cutesy grin that would have made Usagi proud. The entire bar held their breath, and Bill popped the ice cream into his mouth. His eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

"It's… good," he said astonished. "I can actually eat it!"

"Yeeeeeeeesssssssssss!" Makoto hissed, pumping her fist into the air. "I'm a genius! I've made ice cream for vampires! Whoa, wait a sec, what were the ingredients?" Makoto ran to the kitchen, stopping by the bar to grab a pen. Sookie and the rest of the bar stared after her.

"That was the new cook?" Holly asked.

"Looks like," another barmaid said.

Sookie didn't say anything, just stood there and thought. She had read the cook's mind during the confrontation, and had gotten random images from the girl's thoughts. Several fights, a girl with long hair, braided and buns, at one point with a tiara, and, a couple of times, a streak of bright lightning, plus, a few images of girls in school outfits.

_Curious_, Sookie thought. _Just curious_. She would have to keep an eye on Miss Kino.

Makoto walked up to her motorcycle, a gift from Haruka after Makoto had graduated. All the Sailor Senshi had gotten a vehicle of some kind from Haruka and Michiru after they had graduated and gotten into college, Ami a cute blue beetle, Rei had gotten a flaming Ferrari, Minako had gotten a gold Cadillac, and Usagi had gotten a Ford truck, much to everyone's delight and laughter. On the side of the ford, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru had painted a cute rabbit on the driver's side door, along with the words _The driver is cute, armed, and dangerous_. As the most powerful of the Sailor Senshi, this was completely true. Mamoru had gotten a big kick out of it, insisting that Usagi would have to drive _him_ around town now.

Makoto smiled as she slid the helmet on. All the Senshi had gone their separate ways, but they had all come to America, Ami was in Jersey, Usagi was studying in Washington, DC, Rei was in Los Angeles, and Minako was in New York. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru had moved to Richmond, VA, Michiru studying music, and Haruka starting her dream of racing. Hotaru, meanwhile, was starting 10th grade by now, and had grown into a lovely young girl. Setsuna was now living in the 21st century, and had a job in a newspaper in New York, Minako staying with her. It was very lucky, to have them all, relatively speaking, so close. She wouldn't have to shell out a thousand dollars for air fare. As Makoto drove away, she wondered when the next time they could all get together. She decided to invite everyone to Bon Temps sometime within the next month, maybe have them all eat at Merlotte's. It could get Sam a lot of profit, what with Usagi's appetite. Makoto laughed at the thought of Sam's face, when he saw how much food Usagi could shovel down.

Makoto thoughts then turned to the vampires. The Sailor Senshi had long suspected that there were such things, after fighting aliens and such. And none of the Senshi were prejudiced against the vamps, Setsuna was even working at a vampire newspaper, _The Night Bite_, with three other vampires.

A female voice screaming shot through Makoto's mind, and she swerved the motor-bike onto the side of the road. She stood still, listening closely. There, to the east. Makoto directed the bike towards the noise, gunning the engine. Makoto took one hand off the handlebar, and reached for her henshin pen that she kept on a necklace for easy access.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Sookie Stackhouse had also heard the noise of someone screaming, and had made a run towards where she heard the screaming. It was just across her house, in the cemetery, using her telepathy to try to scan ahead of her. She could feel a dark void, and a human mind, along with some fuzzy thoughts. A vampire, a girl, and either a Were or a demon of some sort. She prayed that it was a Were or demon that she was on good relations with, otherwise she would be in for a bad fight. As she ran toward the noise, assuming the vampire was Bill, she heard the noise of a motorcycle coming in from her immediate right. The bike zoomed in, and over took her, gunning towards the skirmish at top speed. Sookie caught a glimpse of a tall figure wearing a green miniskirt. Sookie shook her head at the thought of some adrenaline junkies, and hoped that she would get there in time to warn off the girl with the death wish. She followed the trail of the motorbike. The bike screeched to a halt just in front of a Mexican standoff. The girl got off the bike, kicking the kickstand into place. She had short green boots, and a sailor Japanese school girl uniform, with a green skirt, and pink bows on her chest and back. The bow on the back reached down mid-thigh, and a heart shaped ornament was on the front of her bow. Her green choker had a star on it, and she had on a tiara with a green stone. Sookie was astonished at the thought of someone running towards a supernatural throw down, much less a throw down wearing that outfit. The girl surveyed the scene, hands on her hips. Bill was tied to the post with sharp silver digging into his flesh, a girl and a demon holding onto the ends. The girl holding onto the chain had apparently feigned an attack, and Bill was going to come to her rescue. That's when the demon and the girl struck, tying Bill to the post, and the girl was just about to stake him, when the girl in the outfit showed up.

Makoto took all this in within a matter of seconds, and guessed that the girl was a witch with a vendetta against vampires, and had summoned the demon to help her.

"Let him go," she demanded. The witch laughed.

"Your threatening me?" the witch screeched. "Who are you anyway?"

Makoto grinned. She loved this part.

"For love and justice," Makoto began. "The pretty suited sailor soldier; Sailor Jupiter! In the name of Jupiter, I will shock you with the lightning's wrath!"

The demon looked up, startled. The Sailor Senshi were well known, even to demon's. The witch laughed again, and the demon shot her a look. Apparently, she didn't get the memo.

"Yeah, okay," the witch snorted. "The Japanese heroes are here in Bon Temps. Next, Spider-Man will be practicing voodoo."

Makoto groaned at the thought, then took a fighting stance.

"I warned you," Jupiter said. A rod stuck out of her tiara, and green leaves hovered over her head. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The Sailor Soldier spun around, quickly, and lightning edged leaves shot at the witch and the demon. They ducked, and the leaves cut through the silver chains holding Bill to the post, freeing the vampire. Sookie ran from her hiding place and grabbed Bill.

"Take him inside," Sailor Jupiter said, not at all surprised. She then crossed her arms across her chest, her hands in the symbol of rock and roll.

"My guardian Jupiter! Brew the storms! Bring the clouds! Send down the lightning!" Electricity crackled on the rod attached to the tiara. "Supreme Thunder Dragon!" A dragon made from thousands of electric volts crashed into the witch and the demon, sending the demon back to where he came, and knocking out the witch. Jupiter jogged up to the girl, and put two fingers on the witch's wrist. Good, her pulse was steady

Makoto looked up at Bill's house, sighed, then strung up the witch with the silver. Hopefully, Bill will call the police and report assault. And, hopefully, he will leave Sailor Jupiter out of it. Jupiter got back on her motorcycle and drove off, hoping to get a nice hot shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Makoto slapped her alarm clock, muttering something about how morning's come way too soon. Groaning, she checked the time. 7:05. Makoto jumped out of her bed, muffling a scream. _I'm late!_ ran through her mind as she grabbed various odds and ends and began shoving them into her backpack, cursing herself under her breath. _Dammit, dammit, dammit! _Today was going so well! Makoto ran into the kitchen, opening the freezer door, and grabbed one of her homemade breakfast-to-go's when she spotted the calendar. September 17th. She didn't have to go back to college until February. And even then, she didn't have any courses until nine A.M. Makoto was still on high school time. Groaning, Makoto flipped on the T.V. and turned on the apartment's stove. She had gotten lucky, finding this place. It was small, one bedroom, one bath, with a gas stove in the kitchen, thank God. The only problem was that there really wasn't any room for all her cooking equipment, or furniture. Makoto picked up a newspaper, flipped open to the classifieds. Maybe she could become someone's roommate. Someone with a big kitchen. Makoto had just begun circling some hopefuls, munching on a piece of toast, when the news report flashed on screen, reporting a hate crime against Bill Compton, a local vampire. Makoto remembered him as the vampire she rescued last night, and as the vampire she had given blood ice cream to. Makoto also remembered that waitress had helped Bill, what was her name, Sookie Stackhouse. She would have to bake something for Miss Stackhouse, get to know her better. Makoto got up, and opened up a cabinet. Good, there was some chocolate left. A cake would be perfect.

At eleven A.M. Sookie Stackhouse was out in her yard, laying out on her chaise, wearing nothing but a bikini, reading _Twilight_, mostly for laughs. Like real vampires acted like that. Then again, there was Bill. As Sookie read more of the book, she heard a loud motorcycle coming up her driveway. Sookie looked up to see the new cook for Merlotte's on a Harley Davidson, a large tray strapped to the back. The girl kicked the kickstand down, and unstrapped the tray. She pulled off her helmet, and shook her hair. The girl spotted Sookie, grinned, and waved, and made a gesture to the tray, then pointed to Sookie. Sookie got up, and walked over to the cook.

"Hey," Makoto said, holding up the tray. "I heard about what happened last night, and I thought that you might like some cake. I made it myself."

Sookie was taken aback. This girl didn't know her, but had gone out of her way to bake a cake after hearing about a hate crime that was connected to Sookie, as both a way of giving comfort, and to make sure that Sookie was okay. Sookie had picked this out of the girl's brain, and couldn't help but feel touched by the thought. She was a pure soul. "I'm sorry," Sookie said. "But I don't know your name." Makoto looked up, sheepishly.

"_Gomen!_" Makoto said. "_My name is Kino Makoto_!"

Sookie blinked, then said, "I don't speak Japanese."

"Sorry, sorry," Makoto laughed. "Force of habit, my name is Kino Mak- I mean Makoto Kino, although you could call me Lita, if Makoto is too hard for you to pronounce."

Sookie smiled, then said, "how about Mako, short for Makoto?"

Makoto's mind flashed back to the day she met Usagi once again.

_Usagi munched on some of Makoto's lunch._

_"For some reason, no one seems to want to talk to me," Makoto said, eyes glazed. "They all seem scared of me."_

_"Say, Mako-Chan," Usagi began, then stopped. "You don't mind being called Mako-Chan, do you?"_

_Mako-Chan? A term of endearment? Makoto shook her head, a little sadly. The girl probably didn't mean it anyway. _

_But Usagi did mean it, didn't she?_ Makoto thought. _The start of a long friendship._

"Mako is fine," Makoto grinned. "In Japan, my friends called me Mako-Chan, "Chan" being a term of endearment for a female friend, or a close lover."

"Well," Sookie said. "I don't think I'm interested in being your lover."

"Nor I, you," Makoto said. "Now, granted, I wouldn't mind having a boyfriend, but, I seem to have bad luck in the romance field."

"Amen, sister," Sookie smiled. "Please allow me to repay you for this cake in some way."

"Don't worry about it," Makoto said. "I'd better go, I've got some errands to run before work tonight." Makoto handed Sookie the cake, and got on her motorcycle. "See you at Merlotte's tonight!" Makoto waved as she drove away.

Sookie held the cake in her arms, debating on whether to try some after lunch, or wait until later. The scent emanating from the cake convinced her to have it _for_ lunch.

Makoto went about her day, looking at houses and apartments, getting groceries, and wondering when she was going to move out of the dump she was in. And she couldn't move anywhere really fancy at this point, because she had to pay for tutoring and books and crap for college. Maybe she should try moving in with someone who wanted a roommate. Maybe she could convince Usagi to move down here, or something. No, that would be too selfish. Makoto sighed as she parked her bike outside a Sonics ordering thingy.

"Welcome to Sonics. Can I take your order?" Makoto resisted the urge to strike down the machine in a blaze of lightning.

"Uh…" Makoto checked the menu. "I'll take a foot long Coney with cheese, no onions, some tots, and a medium Coca-Cola." The register woman repeated what Makoto said, then gave her the price.

"An attendant will be with you shortly," the woman said, full of cheer. Aspirin. Makoto should have asked for aspirin. Or a gun.

Makoto kicked down the kickstand, and pulled out a book from her backpack. Taking off her helmet, and shaking loose her hair, Makoto began to read. However, even the chilling thoughts of Dracula couldn't shake her from the reality of her apartment.

_Dammit to Hell_, she smacked her head against the hard back book. _What the fuck am I going to do! My apartment in Japan was nicer than the dump I'm in! _

Did it ever occur to Makoto to use her parent's money she had inherited after their death? Yes, but she figured that she should use that in an emergency, and an emergency only. That's when a cute girl dressed in black walked up to Makoto's motorcycle and handed her a flier.

"Fangtasia is having a half-off sale this weekend!' she sang, and again, Makoto's migraine reached an all-time high. "All drinks and paraphernalia are half-off this weekend only!" Makoto accepted the flier with false cheer, and quietly shooed her away. Makoto studied the flier.

_A place where vampires can meet humans, _Makoto thought. _Or rather, vice-versa._ Makoto couldn't help but feel a little curious at the thought. It seemed to be run by vampires, instead of humans, but was still a marketing gimmick. Makoto put the flier in her bag, and smiled at the waitress that brought Makoto's food. Makoto paid the woman, and added a tip before eating.

Makoto tied up the string's of her apron, then turned and flipped some burgers, before frying some pickles.

_Fried pickles,_ she thought. _Good lord, what will they think of next? _Makoto shook her head, and turned her attention to the stuffed peppers.

"Table five!" Makoto called out, and smiled as Sookie took the tray. Sookie smiled back, gave the order to a table, then walked back to Makoto.

"Hey, Mako," Sookie began. "Bill wants to know if you can make some more of that vanilla blood cream, he brought a friend to try some." Makoto smiled, and pulled out a tub of homemade blood cream from the freezer.

"Made some before I got here," Makoto said. "Since it's not on the menu, yet, tell them it's on the house." Sookie grinned, then took the tray towards the two vampires. Makoto took a look at Bill. He still had silver scars, but they seemed to be healing nicely. Makoto grinned, then turned to make some nachos. So far, so good. She wouldn't have to worry about vampire haters, she hoped.

"Mako!" Sookie called. "Miss Dieudonne wants to have a word with you!" Makoto frowned. Did she do something wrong with an order? Oh, God, maybe someone was having an allergic reaction to something she put in to enhance the taste.

Makoto walked out, asking the helper to watch the food for her. Makoto immediately saw Sookie standing next to the table that had Bill and his friend.

"Miss Dieudonne," Sookie said. "This is Makoto Kino, our chef. She's the one who created the blood cream." Miss Dieudonne was an attractive vampire, but not in a sexy bleach blond sort of way. Her blond hair was cut down to her shoulders, and her eyes held hundreds of years of knowledge. She looked somewhere between sixteen and nineteen.

"Kino-san," Dieudonne said. She had an accent that Makoto couldn't place. "This blood ice cream is great. Could I please ask you to make a batch for a private party I'm holding? Just me, and some close friends. I'll be sure to pay you for the ice cream, and whatever else you could fix up."

Makoto blinked, and smiled. "Sure," she said. "How many people?"

"Five," Dieudonne said. "Two of them are human, so some snacks for them would be great. Is that okay?"

"No problem," Makoto said. "Just get me the list of what your friends would like, and I'll deliver them. When do you need the food, Miss Dieudonne?"

"Friday," Dieudonne said. "And, please, call me Gene. My first name is Genevieve, but most people can't pronounce it properly."

"Thanks, Miss- I mean, Gene," Makoto said. "And, please, call me Makoto." The two women smiled at each other, and Makoto excused herself to the kitchen. Then, it struck her that she didn't know where to deliver the food. This solution was remedied when Sookie went up to take the next order. As the waitress took the tray, she dropped off a slip of paper with Gene's address and telephone number on it. Makoto, in return, gave Sookie her own number and address to pass on, and for Sookie herself.

"Have you ever heard of a vampire named Genevieve Dieudonne?" Sookie asked Eric when she visited Fangtasia that night. Eric looked at her, a look that made Sookie want to take him hostage. With chains. And a whip.

"Miss Dieudonne," Eric said. "Is one of the most respected vampires in all the world. When she was a warm girl, she lived in the time of Joan of Arc. She was turned by the vampire Chadagnac, and was one of the vampires opposed to Count Dracula when he tried to take over. She, with her human lover, Charles Beauregard, stopped the Count's rise to power time and again. Eventually, Charles died, and so did Dracula."

"Was Charles ever turned?" Sookie asked. Eric shook his head.

"Charles lived a long life because he ingested vampire blood, usually Genevieve's. But, she never turned him, as per his wishes," Eric paused before continuing. "Because she loved Charles, she never turned him, and he died of old age at one-hundred and five."

"She just let him die?" Sookie asked, startled.

"It wasn't as easy as that," Eric said. "Charles just never wanted to be turned, and Gene respected his wishes. In fact, I believe that Charles' birthday is this Friday."

"So that's why she wants Mako in charge of food," Sookie said. "Gene came in tonight, and asked our new cook, Makoto, to prepare food for Charles' birthday. How sweet of her."

"She is well respected in the vampire community," Eric continued. "She has been offered the position of queen of any region she wants, fifty times I believe. She has always refused. Unlike several of our kind, Genevieve can still hurt, hate, feel, love. She is human, despite her undead state. That's what makes her unique."


	3. Chapter 3

_I am sooo sorry I haven't been updating. Sailor Zombies and Bloods Worth is harder to work on than I thought. New Age is finished on my computer, but I want to edit it. I might go over the earlier chapters as well, and fix them. Anyway, this chapter was originally going to be two chapters, but I figured they'd be better longer. There's a couple of special guests in here._

_Also, I do not own Genevieve, Kate Reed, Penny Chruchward, or Charles Beauregard. They belong to Kim Newman and his excellent Anno Dracula series. I highly advise you check it out._

**Chapter Three**

Makoto looked at the list. Cake topped the list, odds were for decoration, and for the human's. The one thing that looked interesting was that the cake was to say, "Happy Birthday, Charles. We miss you." Was Charles someone that Gene had known as a vampire, possibly staked? Makoto shrugged, then looked at the money Gene had given her for the food. Since there was going to be three vampires and two humans, she was surprised to see that there was over two-hundred dollars for food.

_Very interesting,_ Makoto thought. _But, I won't need that much._ Makoto checked the list again, and smiled. A lot of the food that was asked for seemed very familiar to her.

_It's like I'm shopping for Usagi. _Makoto shrugged, then set to work. Measuring ingredients, chopping vegetables, slicing meat, grating chocolate. Luckily, Makoto could make chocolate, strawberry, and key lime pie blood cream as well as vanilla. Her ultimate goal was pistachio, which was very tricky. Makoto made a mental note to try to fix steak edible for vampires. She heard a rumor that a certain vampire bloodline was able to eat very rare meat. Maybe Makoto could figure out something for other vamps as well. She could always hope. The Soldier of Lightning made sure to separate the ice cream according to blood type, and made some fit for human consumption as well.

Two days later, Makoto was grateful for the two-hundred dollars. Gene must have sensed how expensive making blood cream was, not to mention the cost of renting out a large freezer. She was almost done making the food, just had to fix the cake, and she figured that could wait until a few hours before the party. And, although Gene had only said five would attend, Makoto made sure to make some extra, just in case. Hey, there was two-hundred dollars to spend. Might as well put it to good use.

It was when Makoto got home that she sensed someone following her. Makoto slowed, and pretended to study a tree, as if fascinated by the pine fir, like they never had those in Japan. She then pulled out a cell phone, pretended to punch in a number, and began speaking in Japanese, simultaneously pulling out a hand mirror and pretending to check her nonexistent makeup.

_Sturdy_, she thought. _Looks like he'll be hard to take on in hand-to-hand combat. I'd better get some cover and transform._ Pretending to smile at the person she was apparently talking to, she flipped off the phone, and walked into her apartment building, before ducking into a janitorial closet. Resisting the urge to twirl like Wonder Woman, Makoto whispered her transformation phrase.

The thug had reached the chick's apartment, glad for this easy assignment, compared to the shitty ones he had been having, threatening certain politicians to try and get vampire hunting legal. Scaring this bitch should be easy. The thug figured that she had gotten into her apartment to cook for that vampire broad and her friends. The thug jimmied the lock, and walked in, noting that his target was apparently snoozing in her chair. He would hold a knife to her throat, and say that he would kill her if she made so much as a single cupcake for vamps. The knife slid from his belt, and he moved towards the back of the girls chair.

"I'm not Makoto Kino," the girl said. "So you might want to put away that knife." The thug froze, and the chair turned around, like a Bond villain, revealing a girl in a green school girl uniform, her eyes sparkling with righteous vengeance.

"Who are you?" the thug demanded, inwardly laughing at himself. To think that he was scared of a girl in a miniskirt. He moved closer, twirling his knife. He dropped it in shock. Literally. A bolt of electricity had shot from a rod that was on the girls tiara, connected with the metal of the knife, and rode up the thugs arm.

"What the fuck?" he shouted. The girl stood up.

"Agent of Love and Justice! Pretty Sailor Soldier; Sailor Jupiter!" her lines came, familiar, and she was glad the thug didn't have a gun. "Now, what are you doing in this girls apartment?" The thug merely smirked, eyeing the girl. That electricity was just a fluke, must have been. Perhaps this girl was waiting for his target, and the two were to have some fun. Well, he would make sure that he would have some fun as well.

"Tell you what," the thug said, grinning. "Give me some fun, and I won't harm your girlfriend." Jupiter answered his threat with a punch to his face, followed by her bringing her knee to his groin. The Sailor Soldier then tossed him onto the ground, and untied her back ribbon. She then fastened it to his hands, and tied said hands onto one of her couch legs, before calling the police.

"I'm almost done with this stuff, Sook," Makoto said into the phone, juggling three eggs, a block of cheese, and a spatula in one hand. "I'll be fine."

"Do you know who was trying to threaten you?" Sookie asked over the line. She sounded worried.

"No," Makoto said, tossing salad. "I have theories, but I doubt they will hold weight. What was that one organization threatening Merlotte's? The Fellowship of something-something?"

"The Fellowship Of The Sun?" Sookie offered.

"That's the one." Makoto switched from the salad to the condiments. "They feel threatened by anything vampiric or other supernatural phenomena. They have a number I can call them? Or a street address?"

"I wouldn't try it," Sookie said. "Why would they attack you, anyway?"

"Think about it," Mako said, cracking eggs. "If I found a way for vampires to eat regularly, then they can't claim the vampires are all that evil, eating would humanize them."

"Any idea who beat up the thug?" Sookie asked.

"According to police," Makoto said. "It was the Japanese hero Sailor Jupiter. Why she isn't with the rest of the Senshi is a mystery to me." She checked the measurements of her dry ingredients, and put some flour in some batter. Then, she cut open some jalapeno peppers, took the seeds, and put them in a cheese mixture. "Hey, are you doing something this weekend? I've got enough food for a small army, and I think Gene will need help with it."

"Inviting me to the party?" Sookie said, full of humor. "Can you do that?"

"Gene called me earlier," Makoto said. "She said I could bring a friend, just to make sure that they're was enough food. I told her to invite thirty more people, there's more than enough food for it."

"What are you going to do with the excess food?" Sookie asked.

"Keep some of it," Makoto said. "Donate some to charity, something like that. Feed a starving orphan in Africa for twenty years. So, what do you say?"

"I'll come," Sookie said. "I don't have anything to do that weekend anyway. Well, except for Fangtasia, but that's Saturday."

"What's the place like?" Makoto asked, pulling her jalapeno poppers out of the oven. She set the hot pan on a safe area for it to cool. "I've seen some ads."

"Depends on your point of view," Sookie said. "It's exciting, but also very dangerous."

"I've gotta check it out sometime," Makoto said. "May I join you this Saturday, provided nothing happens on Friday?"

"Sure," Sookie said. "Just, don't where your crucifix."

"I'm not a Christian," Makoto laughed. "Less than one percent of Japan is. Mostly, the main religion is Shinto. I'll see you Friday."

"Ooof!"

Sookie lifted two food trays, the weight of a small car hitting her arms. She maintained her balance, and walked up to Miss Dieudonne's house, passed a Ford truck that had Happy Bunny painted on the side, and gently tapped the door with her foot. A vampire woman with red hair and thick glasses opened the door.

"Hey," Sookie said. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse, I'm helping Makoto Kino with the food. May I come in?"

"Oh, sure," the vampire said, taking a tray. "Let me help you with that. I'm Kate Reed, one of the reporters for the _Night Bite_ and one of Gene's friends." The two walked through the house, and Sookie couldn't help but smile. It was cute, not like Bill's. A bowl of dried rose petals gave off a nice scent, and Sookie couldn't help but admire the extensive amount of books in the room, sorted by subject.

"Mako's outside," Sookie said. "Getting some more food."

"Great," Genevieve said, pulling out some champagne. "I hope Mako doesn't mind, but there is one more person than originally anticipated."

"She made more than enough food," Sookie said.

"She always does," a voice said, walking up. She was a dark Asian beauty with red eyes and dark green hair.

"Setsuna Meioh," she said. "I work for the _Night Bite_."

"Work for," another vampire snorted, one with dark hair, and a high necked blouse. "Runs it, more like."

"I run it," Kate said. "Penny, could you put the ice cream in the freezer? I don't want it to melt." The dark haired vampire nodded, and Setsuna offered to take the smaller snacks into the living room. Sookie was sorting out the chicken Makoto had prepared, when she heard someone squeal, and an "oomph!"

"Mako-Chan!" a cutesy voice called. Sookie's curiosity got the better of her, and she walked into the living room. Attached to Mako's waist was a young woman with her hair in buns and braids, blue eyes, and the face of an angel.

"Usagi-Chan!" Mako breathed. "I didn't know you were here."

"She helped me out during the vampire riot in DC a month ago," Gene said, as way of explanation. "I was covering it." Usagi let go of Makoto, and took a tray of food, smiling the whole time.

"And where there is Usagi," Makoto said. "There is usually…"

"Yo! Mako-Chan!"

A dark haired young man walked up, and liberated Mako from the weight of food.

"Mamoru-San," Mako said, nodding, before turning her attention to Sookie. "Sorry Sook. I noticed you, but couldn't say anything…"

"With your friend bouncing like a rabbit," Sookie grinned. "I couldn't blame you. The blond was Usagi, and that's Mamoru."

"Heck of an introduction," Kate grinned, pulling out True Blood. "That reminds me, I need to thank Usagi for writing that opinion piece in our newspaper."

"What opinion piece?" Makoto asked. "I don't get _The Night Bite_."

"I've got it around here somewhere," Gene said, perusing through a file. "Here." She handed it to Makoto, and she and Sookie read:

**Vampires, weres, and everything else**

**By Usagi "Serena" Tsukino**

_When it comes time for all man to get together during a time of tragedy, as in the devastating effects of 9/11 or Hurricane Katrina, we rush to each other's side. But, when it comes time for us to stand together in the face of inequality or civil movement, we shout at each other, and spit in each other's faces. Is this the way we, as civilized human beings, are supposed to act? What supposedly divides us from the beasts is the ability of empathy for all living creatures, including vampires, mutants, and shifters. Those who argue that vampires are dead do not see the emotion that lies beneath the vampires outer appearance. There are several vampires who have had loved ones, and lost them to time, mourning them for a period of weeks, months, even years, as the vampire's lifetime expands beyond those of humans._

_For example, reporter Genevieve Dieudonne (who has given permission to be in this article) of _The Night Bite_ has seen her lover, Charles Beauregard die of old age in 1965. It was a genuine love story, only for it to end in tragedy, as Beauregard refused to be turned, as he decided he had lived a full life, and to see his late wife Pamela (Mrs. Beauregard died in 1885, three years before he met Miss Dieudonne, due to complications in childbirth) in the afterlife._

_Weres, too, are targeted, due to their supposedly "unhuman," nature. Despite showing proof that shifters are in pretty good control of their other selves (unless bitten), they are still being hurt by organizations, such as the so-called "Fellowship Of The Sun." Shifters are part of the thriving community, and deserve respect as such._

_While not as targeted today, there are still reports of anti-mutant activity. Those who target mutants do so out of either ignorance, or due to religious purposes._

_Which poses the question, does God, or whoever is up there, really want us to persecute our fellow beings? Do we need to violate the respect that everyone deserves, and destroy those who wish to merely live in peace, side-by-side with humans? Perhaps humanity should take a long look in the mirror, and ask ourselves, "Who is the monster here?"_

_To quote a very famous man, "I have a dream…"_

Makoto and Sookie took their eyes off the article to look at the blond.

"Can we nominate you for president?" Sookie asked. "Seriously, would you run?" Usagi laughed, and shook her head.

"I'm an immigrant," Usagi smiled. "I wasn't born in this country, so I can't. Thanks for the offer."

"I thought it was a great article," Mamoru said.

"Great?" Makoto blinked. "Fucking brilliant, is what it was! Pardon my French. I mean-" Gene just laughed.

"Don't worry about it," Gene said. "France is not what it used to be."

"You should have seen the aftermath," Penny said, sipping some True Blood. "Usagi was placed on the Neo-Nazi hit list, not to mention several other sites. The Catholic Church was split between those who wanted to give her an award, and those who wanted to put her through the Spanish Inquisition."

"Heck," Kate said. "Several churches didn't like her. The Klu Klux Klan burned a cross outside her house. And then that religious nut attacked her on her way to school."

"I remember that!" Sookie said. "It was on the news, but they didn't give out the name of the person attacked."

"And, boy, were Haruka and Michiru maaaaad," Usagi said. "I'm glad Seiya wasn't around." Makoto gave a brief explanation for Sookie on who Usagi was talking about.

"Tell them the story about what happened at the college," Mamoru said. Usagi nodded, taking a swig of Coca-Cola.

"I was going to my first lecture," Usagi began. "When this college kid just out of nowhere shoved a cross in my face, and told me to go back to hell where I belonged. Started quoting some stuff out of the Bible, tried to give me an exorcism or something."

"Wow," Sookie said. "I'll bet that was scary."

"And then," Usagi rolled her eyes. "Some idiot went out to my truck, and spray painted several obscenities and sexual crap over the bunny. God, that was a nightmare to get fixed."

"That's your truck out there?" Sookie asked, pointing towards the general direction of the Ford truck.

"Oh, God," Usagi moaned. "Don't tell me something is wrong with it!"

"No," Sookie said. "I just didn't expect you to drive something like that. A small, cute car, maybe." The room gave a small laugh, before continuing the topic.

"Didn't you go to the police?" Makoto asked.

"I went to NCIS," Usagi shrugged. "But, that's a different story. Oh, yeah, Gwen says hi." Makoto nodded, but a worried look was on her face.

"Why didn't you call any of us?" she asked. Usagi held up a hand.

"Ami is busy in her studies, Haruka is racing, Michiru is attending some music thing, Hotaru has school, Rei is across the country, Minako is modeling, and you," Usagi paused, ticking off her friends on her fingers, and looked at Makoto. "What _are _you doing?"

"I'm working at Merlotte's," Makoto said. "A classy bar. Sookie is a waitress there."

"It's a nice place," Sookie said. "You should come over Sunday. Mako and I have plans Saturday, but we're working the day after." Usagi nodded.

"Well," Genevieve said. "Shouldn't we get started with the celebrations?"

Makoto eased into her chair, plate piled up with the food she made, one hand holding a bottle of beer. She chewed on one of her jalapeño poppers, and smiled as the humans enjoyed their food. It was a shame that the vampires couldn't eat, and Makoto was beginning to feel guilty over the fact.

"We're fine," Gene smiled, looking over her glass of True Blood. "We don't need to eat, enjoy yourself."

"It's just weird," Makoto said, sipping her beer. "I feel rude for you not eating anything." Usagi nodded.

"It is weird, at first," Sookie said. "When I first served Bill in Merlotte's, I felt very uncomfortable. All he ordered was True Blood, and couldn't eat anything else."

"You should see them in the hospital," Mamoru said. "It drives them nuts, having blood everywhere. It pretty much shocks them out of their senses."

"I worked as a doctor," Genevieve said. "I had to fight my instincts every day. It got easier as time passed, and I could probably work in a hospital now."

"You should have seen some of the vampires during World War I and World War II," Kate nodded. "They went crazy on the battlefield. And don't get me started on Dracula's gang of vampires."

"What were they?" Usagi asked. Kate shivered.

"Dracula had teamed up with Germany during World War I," the red-haired vampire said. "They created the ultimate flying vampire. Have you ever heard of the Red Baron?"

"Doesn't Snoopy fight that one?" Usagi grinned. Kate chortled on some True Blood.

"Yes, Charles Schultz did have the Red Baron in his strips," Setsuna smiled.

"So," Sookie said. "The Red Baron was a vampire?"

"Yup," Kate said. "Damn bad one, too. He was one of Dracula's experiments, the most successful one. If it weren't for Edwin Winthrop…" Sookie held up a hand.

"Waaaaaiiiiiittttt a second," she said. "Vampires made themselves to the public relatively recently. You guys are discussing vampires as if they were in the public eye for longer." Gene laughed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I forgot. Vampires routinely involved themselves in various affairs, usually to protect themselves. Some of the populace even knew about the vampires, and helped them. Like Charles. Dracula himself appeared through the centuries under various disguises. Until the Mother of Tears killed him."

"Okay, next question," Sookie said. "Eric told me that you have been offered the position of Vampire Queen several times over. Is this true?" Gene rolled her eyes.

"Don't get me started," the vampire elder said. "Usagi, don't drink so much. You have low tolerance." Usagi realized that she was halfway through a beer bottle, and quickly put it down. She was already starting to get dizzy. Makoto grabbed a can of Sprite, and mixed it with some herbs she kept in a bag.

"Alcohol counter," she explained, handing a glass to Usagi. "Any soda works, actually. I just use whatever's available." Usagi gulped it down, and felt the tonic rapidly spread. She settled against Mamoru with a contented sigh.

"How did you and Charles meet?" Makoto asked, looking at Genevieve. Gene smiled.

"It was 1888," Gene began. "I was working in a hospital with Jack Seward…"

"The Jack Seward?" Makoto couldn't stop herself. Gene nodded.

"Yes, the Jack Seward," Gene said. "From _Dracula_. Vlad, of course, was trying to take control over Britain, and locked up anyone who opposed him, like the Consulting Detective (Usagi choked on her soda, and Makoto whacked her on the back), over in a concentration camp. Then, Jack the Ripper attacked vampire prostitutes. Turns out, Seward was the Ripper, and Charles and I managed to chase out Dracula."

"After I became a vampire," Penelope said. "I was Charles fiancé, and the only reason he agreed to it was because I resembled his first wife, my sister. She died in childbirth. They're son didn't make it either."

"Oh, dear," Sookie said. "And he was working soon after?"

"About a year after, I think," Gene said, pulling up some pistachio blood cream. "It was sad. I would learn more about it through drinking his blood." They sat in silence for a little bit, thinking.

"Well," Gene said, breaking the silence. "Even if he's dead, Charles would have wanted us to celebrate his birthday with vigor. Tell me, how do the vampire fair in Louisiana? I don't know much."

"About as well as any other place," Sookie said. "It's slightly better in some places than others… but…"

"Still intolerance," Makoto said. "My first night here, I got into a fight with a hillbilly trucker over a patron. Bill, if I recall correctly."

"Oh, speaking of Bill," Sookie said. "He was later attacked by a witch with a demon under her thrall. The media just reported an attack by some intolerant people, but, what they didn't tell was that this girl, Sailor Jupiter, was the one to rescue him. I was there as a witness." Usagi and Makoto avoided eye contact. Meanwhile, Setsuna hid a small smile.

"What would Sailor Jupiter be doing here?" the Soldier of Time asked, an amused glint in her eyes.

"And where are the rest of the Sailor Soldiers?" Mamoru asked, successfully hiding a snicker.

"Maybe they got tired of the blond bimbo," Makoto stated, seizing the opportunity to pick on Usagi. Usagi tried in vain to think up a comeback, but words failed her. You just couldn't pick on Makoto. Or Ami, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru. However…

"Of course," Usagi said. "It could have been all of Sailor Plutoid's fault." Setsuna choked on her wine.

"Pardon me?" Setsuna gasped.

"You know," Usagi stated. "Pluto's a planetoid now. She'd be called Sailor Plutoid."

_Someday, somewhere,_ Setsuna thought. _I _will_ get you back for that, Princess Serenity or not_.


End file.
